


There Always Had To Be Blue Somewhere

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dominant/Top Dean, Episode: s05e04 The End, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminization, Fingerfucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Submissive/Bottom Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets Cas a gift (<a href="http://www.satin-boutique.com/image.php?productid=25195">these</a> and <a href="http://www.satinbedding.com/image.php?productid=25200">this</a>).</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Always Had To Be Blue Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weekendgothgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekendgothgirl/gifts).



> Written for Weekendgothgirl (<3) and for the prompt 'Gender Play' at [Kink Bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org).

They were laid out on his bed, bold as brass, when Cas walked in. Which was kind of risky given his quite literal open door policy but then Dean loved to keep him on his toes. He ran a hand through his beaded curtain thoughtfully before pulling the rarely used wooden door closed and locking it. Dean would be in his little cabin already, hidden somewhere. He’d want to watch him slip into his gift, Castiel knew.

He strolled over to the bed, shedding his top as he went, pretending to be indifferent because he knew Dean was watching. When he got a proper look at what Dean had give him, he almost gave himself away, they were so perfect. 

He ran his hand over the panties; the sides were made of that permanently wet-looking nylon, the light moving over the black material as his hand created a shadow. But it was the front of them that caught his eye, sheer bright blue lace all the way from the waistband, down through the gusset and over the back to frame the ass. Castiel couldn’t help but smile, there always had to be blue somewhere, that seemed to be the unspoken rule. 

He moved on reluctantly to the matching garter belt, made from the same idea but with more blue and less nylon, the back entirely lace. At first he thought the accompanying stockings were plain black until he noticed the line of blue crosses that worked their way up the seam, giving them a corseted look. He put them back down on the bed; they’d be put on last.

He stepped out of the rest of his clothes, already hard just from imagining the lingerie on himself. He stood naked for a moment, stretching and running a hand through his hair, putting on a show. When he heard the barest creak of a floorboard he smiled and gave in, knowing it’d had the desired effect.

He reached out and picked up the panties, perching on the bed to slip them on, standing again to pull them over his ass. The nylon clung to his hips like it had been painted on and the lace was pulled tight over his cock, rubbing against it every time he moved.

He picked up the belt, this time leaning over to slip his feet through it, being sure to bend over in the right direction, away from where the floorboard had creaked. He wanted Dean to get a good look at his ass framed in the heart shaped lace material. He swore he heard a muffled curse as he straightened up, pulling the garter belt up his thighs and over his hips to settle on his waist.

The stockings would be the main show, the final straw to get Dean to reveal himself. He picked one up, bunching it together until he got to the toes. He balanced on one leg to slip his foot it, leaning it against the bedpost as he pulled it up over his calf and knee, to rest slightly below the reach of the straps on the belt. As he was picking up its twin, he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He bit his lip and steeled himself, determined to pretend he hadn’t seen. He switched legs, repeating the same routine, feeling Dean’s presence at his back.

He leaned forward to pull the stocking up and clip it, shivering when he felt Dean’s hand on the small of his back. He pressed on, determined not to let himself be distracted.

“Has anyone ever told you that you make such a pretty girl?” Dean asked, his hand stroking circles on his back.

“I’m not finished yet.” Cas said, biting his lip in concentration while he fastened the last clip on that leg.

“It’ll do.” Dean said decisively, moving his hand to cup Cas’ cock.

“It’s only three more clips.” Castiel tried even though he knew Dean would win; he moved his leg down and brought the other one back up, nearly losing his balance when Dean squeezed his cock.

“It will do.” He moved his palm over Cas’ cock again, making the lace rub against the sensitive skin. “You look perfect.” 

Castiel gave in and straightened up, he was about to bring his foot back to the ground when Dean caught him under his thigh with his other hand, redirecting it to rest on the bed. He took it in his stride, more than used to Dean directing him.

“Such a perfect, _obedient_ little slut.” Dean moved his hand back up over his ass and onto the small of his back, pushing back down so he was bent over again. “Aren’t you?”

“Yes, Dean.” Castiel said a little too quickly, a little too eager to please.

“Yes...?” Dean prompted him to try again.

“Yes, fearless leader.” Castiel corrected himself, it had started as a joke around camp but it had stuck and Dean liked it. He really liked it. Castiel didn’t mind, he’d call him whatever he wanted to make him happy.

“That’s better.” Dean rewarded him by slipping his hand under the lace and freeing his cock. He missed the feel of the lace but Dean’s hand was just as good, each stroke teasing and slow. He pulled each of the fastened clips off again, making Cas sigh in mock frustration, those clips were fiddly little fuckers but they came undone so easily for Dean.

“The stockings won’t stay up without those.” Castiel muttered but it was a half-hearted complaint.

“They’re for decoration, they’re not practical.” Dean pointed out, pulling on one of the straps and letting it ping back up. “Should these need to come off in a hurry,” he ran his hand over the lace clinging to Cas’ ass. “Then they would get in the way. And we wouldn’t want that.”

Castiel didn’t say anything, he knew Dean was right but that wasn’t something he liked to admit more than once a week. Dean’s hand slipped down further, teasing his hole through the lace and making his hips buck, not sure which way they wanted to go, towards Dean’s hand on his cock or the one playing with his ass. Dean took the choice away by kneeling and replacing his fingers with his mouth, kissing at the material and pulling it between his teeth, nipping the flesh of Cas’ ass each time. 

There was a small pause where Dean’s mouth left him and Castiel nearly protested until Dean crawled through his open legs, coming to kneel in front of him. Castiel’s hand automatically reached for the bedpost, bracing himself for Dean’s warm mouth on his cock. Dean didn’t give it to him though, instead he teased, his hand stroking over his dick slowly again, leaning in every so often and breathing hot air over the sensitive skin. Castiel knew what he wanted.

“Please, Dean.” He begged, angling his hips forward as much as he dared.

“Have you been a good girl?” Dean asked him, his fist twisting, making Cas shudder.

“Yes!” Castiel promised, barely waiting for Dean to finish asking.

Dean smiled and leaned in close again, this time following through and licking down his length, his eyes still focussed on Cas’. When he got to the head, he circled around it before taking it into his mouth as far as it would go, until it hit the back of his throat. He pulled himself back, repeating the action again until Cas’ hand found its way onto his head, pulling him back.

“You keep doing that; it’s going to be a very short night.” Castiel told him and Dean laughed.

“If I keep doing it, it’ll be a very _fun_ night for you, I promise.”

Dean shook Castiel’s hand off his head and lifted the leg that was propped up on the bed, draping it over his shoulder to give him a bit more to balance on. He wrapped his lips around Cas’ cock again, sucking until Castiel gave in and relaxed, whether he really wanted to or not. Dean leaned forward until his lips met the fingers that were still holding Cas’ shaft, swallowing around him and making him shudder again. He kept doing it, each time getting faster until Cas began to buck into his mouth, doing his job for him for a few moments until he could taste heat and salt on his tongue and come hitting the back of his throat. He swallowed it down, taking it in his stride.

When Cas was done he leaned back on his heels, letting him put his foot back on the floor and crawling back to kneel behind him. “How long?” He enquired, well aware of how Cas had taken an extreme interest in all things tantric since they started fucking.

“Fifteen.” Castiel said and just the one word seemed an effort.

“Ok then.” Dean fiddled with his watch and it bleeped. Castiel knew by now that meant it was on a countdown. “You’re gonna want to lean on that bed post and bend over, there’s a good girl.”

Castiel made a sound that sound halfway like a refusal before Dean slapped him on the ass.

“You’ll thank me in fifteen.” Dean slapped the other cheek and Castiel reluctantly turned towards the bed post and gripped it, sticking his ass in the air in the process. 

Dean slipped his fingers under the garter belt, finding the waistband of the panties and pulling them down over Cas’ ass until they fell naturally to the floor. He waited for Cas to step out of them before taking an ass cheek in each hand and spreading him, pressing his mouth to Cas’ ass, continuing what he’d started on his cock. The ring of muscle was as reluctant as Cas had been but eventually he broke them both, making Castiel cry out and try to push his ass back. Dean kept a tight grip on him, keeping him still while he pushed his tongue in and out, buying himself time until Cas was ready again. He checked his watch after five minutes and decided it was time to move on to more necessary tasks.

“Stay.” He said, standing and taking a few steps to one of Cas’ draws, taking out one of many half used tubes of lube. He undid it and squeezed some out onto his hand as he walked back to Cas, who had recovered enough to be watching him over his shoulder.

He held one of his hips to keep him steady and pressed a finger inside him, all the way to the knuckle. Castiel pushed back against him, trying to get it further in. 

“Good to see my little slut’s back.” Dean said with a grin on his face. He cocked the finger, knowing exactly where to push.

“Fuck!” Castiel breathed. “Yes, fuck, again!”

“She’s definitely back!” He laughed but obliged him nonetheless, pushing again against that sweet spot and making him swear again.

Dean pulled the finger out and replaced it with two, almost instantly going back to that spot so that Cas didn’t notice the burn of stretching muscle.

“Just fuck me.” Cas begged, between moans, not caring about anything except the fact that Dean wasn’t inside him yet, not properly, not his cock.

“Got it up yet?” Dean asked, removing his fingers and checking his watch again, he still had another seven minutes by rights.

“For heavens...” Castiel started but was interrupted by himself crying out when Dean pushed three fingers back in, each one pressing against his prostate in turn. “Keep. Fucking. Doing. That. Then.” Castiel compromised, each word punctuated by a shuddering breath.

Dean crooked his fingers again before focusing on opening Cas up properly, knowing if kept pleasuring him, Cas would come from his fingers alone, then they’d have to wait another fifteen minutes and that would probably kill him.

He let his mind and his free hand wander as his fingers worked inside Cas, passing the time by fastening the clips on his garter belt again since he’d pulled them off so carelessly before. It was trickier with only one hand but he quite liked the challenge to his dexterity, it might come in handy at some point. 

His train of thought was interrupted by Castiel’s hand grabbing his and pulling it away from the belt. “Fuck me now. Please.” It wasn’t begging this time, it was a command. He placed Dean’s hand over his cock to prove he was ready.

“I’m not finished yet.” Dean teased, mimicking how Cas had teased him earlier.

“Fuck the garter belt.”

Dean laughed, he loved how hot for it Cas got second time round, perhaps it was the waiting, one day Dean would remember to ask afterwards. “I thought you wanted me to fuck _you_?”

“Dean!” Cas warned him and Dean gave in with another laugh.

“Ok, ok, as you asked so...nicely.”

Dean removed his fingers and lined his cock up to replace them, pushing in easily, not needing to be gentle. Castiel wouldn’t have thanked him for being slow and meticulous anyway. Not tonight.

Each time Dean brought his hips forward, Cas would push back to meet them, trying to spur him to be faster and rougher. He lifted Cas’ leg up, setting it down on the bed like he’d done before. His hand ran up his back, making him lean further over, letting Dean in deeper. He kept his hand under Cas’ thigh, holding his leg up for him while his other hand came to rest on his hip, trying to control the desperate way he was thrusting back onto his dick. 

Castiel cried out, somewhere between frustration and ecstasy by Dean’s interpretation.

“Need a hand?” Dean asked, his hand tightening on his hip, getting a better grip on him and pulling him closer, bringing him within easy reach.

“Just keep doing that.” Castiel said, shaking his head and digging his fingers into the bedpost so hard that Dean suspected he would literally leave notches behind.

Dean nodded and pulled him in by the hips again, bringing his own up to meet them, his hand on Cas’ hip barely keeping them both in control. Castiel cried out again and Dean knew he was coming from the way he tightened around his cock, pulling him over the edge as well.

When he let go of Cas’ hip, he wobbled for a second, forgetting how to support his own weight. Castiel’s balance was worse though, he just managed to crawl fully onto the bed before collapsing onto it, not caring about the wet sheets. Dean took a few steps to join him and somehow ended up pulled down on top of him.

“Thank you.” Castiel said, leaning up to kiss him, pausing when he saw the baffled look Dean was wearing. “For the gift.”

“Oh, yeah.” Dean said, a smile rising to his lips. “Where did those panties get to, you looked fucking hot in them.”

Castiel considered it for a moment. “I can’t remember, I think you had them last. I’ll go look for them in a minute.”

“Don’t you dare.” Dean put a hand on his chest, keeping him down. “You’re not going anywhere.” He said, closing the space between them and finishing the kiss that Cas had almost started.


End file.
